Pâtisser n'est pas chose aisée
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Grand jour pour tout Larbos ! C'est l'anniversaire de la princesse. Et qui doit s'occuper du gâteau ? Mais nos héros préférés bien sûr !


**Hej ! Je débarque avec une fic écrite pour Spiratown ! A la base, je voulais l'écrire pour son anniversaire, mais j'ai énoooooooormément de retard ! Donc je poste maintenant ! Et aussi : bon anniversaire Spira (avec du retard ou de l'avance, prends le comme tu veux ^^) !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : Les Légendaires appartiennent à Maître pamplemousse, aka Patrick Sobral.**

* * *

Tout le royaume de Larbos était en fête aujourd'hui. En effet, la fille du roi Larbosa, la princesse Spira, célébrait ses seize ans. Pour fêter ce jour particulier, d'immenses festivités avaient lieu durant la journée, comme des spectacles et des bals populaires, mais de nombreux stands vendant des couronnes de fleurs ou des la nourriture s'étaient également installés dans les rues, pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants. Bien entendu, le roi avait décrété un jour férié, pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de cette journée spéciale. Un grand banquet se dérouleraient le soir, ce qui m'était la princesse dans une grande joie. Larbosa, souhaitant le meilleur pour sa fille chérie, avait fait appel aux meilleurs chefs et musiciens, hormis pour le gâteau. Le gâteau devait être la touche final de la fête, et seul les plus grands héros de tout Alysia pouvait le réaliser. Oui, la princesse admirait le courage et la vaillance des Légendaires. Le roi leur avait donc confié la fabrication du dessert au groupe de héros, pour leur plus grand malheur, ces derniers n'y connaissant absolument rien en matière de pâtisserie. C'était donc dans un atelier un peu à l'écart du centre-ville que nos héros étaient rassemblés pour confectionner ce gâteau.

"On pourrait quand même me rappeler pourquoi nous n'avons pas refusé ? maugréait Shimy en nouant un tablier à sa taille.

\- Parce que c'est le roi en personne qui nous l'a demandé et qu'on ne peut pas lui dire non. répondit Danael, tout en relisant la liste d'ingrédients pour vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien.

\- Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis d'accord avec Shimy. ajouta Jadina. Nous sommes des héros, pas des chefs pâtissiers.

\- De toute façon je crois que l'on n'a plus le choix maintenant. continua Gryf. Il va falloir le faire ce gâteau.

\- Allez, haut les cœurs !cria Danael pour motiver ses amis. Ce gâteau va être le plus beau de tout le royaume.

\- Z'ezpère dézà qu'il zera comeztible." lança Razzia en posant une toque sur sa tête.

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête d'accord. Danael ronchonna un peu, mais n'ajouta rien. Ils commencèrent donc tous à s'atteler à la tâche : Danael lisait la recette, pendant que Gryf et Razzia mélangeaient les ingrédients et que Shimy et Jadina s'occupaient de la fabrication des décorations. Le blond tentait d'expliquer au Jaguarian comment mélanger la pâte quand un grand bruit retentit dans la cuisine. Danael se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit, pas sans avoir poussé un cri peu virile. Gryf fit de même : tous ses poils étaient dressés. Razzia, quant à lui, continuait tranquillement son travail, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Le grand fracas provenait de Jadina et Shimy. La princesse avait des résidus de pâte sur ses cheveux, et ses habits n'avaient également pas été épargnés. D'ailleurs, la pâte avait été éparpillée un peu partout sur la table et le sol, n'en laissant guère peu dans le saladier. Shimy essayait de se retenir de rire, mais son visage affichait aussi de la stupeur. Jadina, elle, était furieuse. Danael sentant de l'orage dans l'air, tâcha de calmer les choses avant que cette dernière n'explose.

"Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est Shimy ! hurla presque Jadina. Elle m'a renversé le saladier dessus !

\- C'était un accident !" se défendit l'elfe.

Visiblement, son ton montrait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ne restait plus qu'à essayer de convaincre Jadina de la véracité des propos de Shimy...

"Écoute Jadina, elle n'a pas du faire exprès... tenta d'expliquer Danael.

\- Tu la défends en plus !" s'offusqua la princesse

Ça commençait mal. Le blond se tourna vers Gryf, et lui fit un signe de tête. Ce dernier comprit tout de suite, et se rapprocha discrètement de Shimy, prêt à la retenir au cas où les jeunes filles décideraient d'en venir aux mains. Danael reporta son attention sur Jadina.

"Je ne la défends pas. Mais nous devons faire un gâteau pour ce soir. Il serait donc bien de mettre nos différents de côté et de continuer notre travail..."

La brune fit la moue. Puis, finalement elle acquiesça de la tête.

"D'accord. Mais je veux que Shimy me présente ses excuses !

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea la concernée. Tu es gonflée, je t'ai dit que c'était un accident !

\- Allons, tu peux bien faire ça Shimy... tenta de calmer le jeu Gryf.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais alors que je n'ai rien fait !

\- Tu as renversé toute la pâte sur moi ! cria Jadina

\- Quels mots tu ne comprends pas dans "pas fait exprès" ?!"

Ce fut le mot de trop. La princesse se jeta sur la bleue, tellement rapidement que Danael n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. Les deux jeunes filles s'écharpèrent et se tirèrent les cheveux sous les regards impuissants de Gryf et Danael, qui essayaient de les arrêter, chaque fois en vain. Ils furent même pris à un moment dans la bagarre, et parvinrent à s'en tirer de justesse.

...

"Franchement vous êtes deux vraies gamines..." grommela Gryf.

Les Légendaires étaient tous réuni dans la salle de bal du roi Larbosa. Shimy avait quelques ecchymoses sur le visage, et Jadina avait un pansement sur le nez et la joue.

"C'est elle qui a commencé... râla Jadina.

\- Ah vous n'allez pas recommencer ! la disputa Danael. On a déjà de la chance que Razzia n'est pas été gêné par votre dispute et ait pu finir le gâteau !

\- Oui... On te doit une sacré chandelle. le félicita Gryf.

\- Oh il n'y a pas de mal. répondit ce dernier. Z'ai été ravi d'avoir pu aider."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le fameux gâteau : Razzia s'était bien débrouillé. Il était grand, pas autant que souhaité, mais ça suffisait, et avait l'air délicieux avec sa crème blanche et rose. La princesse Spira se trouvait à côté, et semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe violette et ses cheveux noirs relevés en chignon.

"Au moins on a fait une heureuse... commença Danael.

\- Oui... Je lui demanderais bien une danse... ajouta Gryf.

\- Essaye de te tenir !" le recadra Shimy.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui asséner un léger coup de point, mais c'est à ce moment que le Roi choisit de débuter son discours. Il fut très élogieux sur sa fille et son peuple, mais aussi sur le gâteau. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le groupe de héros, et tous se mirent à les applaudir.

"Allez, on fait comme si de rien n'était et on sourit." commenta Danael.

Ils s'exécutèrent tous et tout le monde n'y vit que du feu.

* * *

 **Bravo, vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici ! Vous avez gagné un cookie *tend un cookie aux pépites de chocolats*. Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^**

 **Farvel !**


End file.
